


An Ode To You

by MaxMattel666



Series: Podium Family Fluff [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Papa Victor, Podium Family, Tall Yuri Plisetsky, family au, ice skating as a love language, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: Yuri surprises Yuuri with his new free skate program.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Podium Family Fluff [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529
Comments: 24
Kudos: 433





	An Ode To You

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooof I am,,, very sorry that this series has not been properly updated in so long. I took down my most recent instalment because I wasn't happy with it and yeah,,, anyways. I've been struggling with ideas for this series lately and while I still love Yuri on Ice and I absolutely adore the podium family, I've just had a hard time writing them recently so hopefully this is okay. I know it's not super long or anything but hey it's something. I also wrote this pretty quickly and in one go so I hope it's not awful. If you have any requests or suggests please feel free to leave them down below (as long as they're not super sad/angsty). 
> 
> ALSO, a big shoutout to dramaticdragon for being so cool and always talking about the podium family with me- go check her fics out too!! 
> 
> If you enjoy, please leave a kudos and a comment, it would mean a lot to me. I hope you all are staying healthy and safe. If you ever want to reach out to be you can reach me @arminita-muscaria on tumblr or hit up my finsta @fantastic_sewer_daddy. 
> 
> Check out the links in my profile for information and resources regarding the BLM movement.

Yuri has been keeping his free skate for this season a secret from Yuuri. How he had managed that was almost unfathomable, but he had done it- or almost. It is late one evening at the rink, Yuri having had a private practice session with Yakov while his parents went out for date night. But Yakov had left almost an hour ago, and Yuri still hasn’t gotten off the ice. He skates in time to the music playing through his headphones, a soft and now familiar symphony. The music is unlike anything he has ever skated to before, and it took a plethora of effort to convince Yakov to let him use it rather than deferring to Lilia to pick music for him. 

He glides across the ice elegantly even though his body feels heavy and a little sore. He works through the movements of his step sequence with practiced ease even though it’s a bit rough around the edges. The program is still coming together after all. But he can feel his body becoming familiar with the music, moving in time to it with willful determination. He visualizes the program in his head as he feels his body sliding through the cool air of the rink. He feels at ease alone on the ice, or at least he thinks that he is alone. 

Yuri is so engrossed in running his program that he doesn’t recognize that there is suddenly another presence in the rink. The scent of the spectator is so familiar that Yuri doesn’t even pick up on it, for that same scent constantly lingers on his own skin. From beside the board, Yuuri watches his son run through the last few moments of his program. He and Viktor had swung by the rink on their way home, a nagging feeling in both of their chests that Yuri had probably stayed late yet again. They were right, of course. Yuuri had padded into the rink and his eyes soften as he looks out onto the ice, feeling nostalgic as Yuri finishes a flying sit spin. 

“Mama!” Yuri chirps, feeling caught off guard and a little embarrassed. He hopes that Yuuri hasn’t been standing there for too long. Another week and then he’ll be able to show the older skater, but not just yet. 

“What are you practicing, Yu-chan?” That doesn’t look like the end of your short program. Is your free skate starting to come together?” Yuuri asks with a warm smile. 

“Uh... yes!” Yuri replies nervously, crossing his arms over his chest. 

What Yuuri doesn’t know is that it isn’t really Lilia who has choreographed Yuri’s free skate, but rather Yuuri’s own ballet teacher, Minako. Both prima ballerinas by trade, Lilia and Minako has crossed paths many times in their youth and continue to do so now. The two even keep in touch every once in a while, holding great respect for one another. Yuri had approached Lilia with the idea first, who had then gotten Yuri in contact with his dam’s old ballet instructor. He was going to skate to traditional Japanese folk music and use elements of some of Yuuri’s early programs to create a free skate of his own that portrayed how much his new family meant to him. 

It’s the season after his growth spurt and Yuri is determined to make a dazzling comeback, re-emerging full force with his new, much taller body. Like his father, he wants to surprise his audience and feels that not only will his performance pay homage to the Katsuki’s, but will also blow his fans and the rest of the skating world away. But more than anything, he wants his free skate to be an ode to Yuuri, his dam. 

Keeping a secret this big from Yuuri was difficult. The Japanese omega is attentive and observant. He is almost always able to tell when even the slightest thing is off with his only pup. Yuri could slouch a certain way and Yuuri would know just what the blonde needed, call it mother’s intuition. 

“Okay,” Yuuri laughs, not wanting to pry. He understands what it’s like to want the rink to yourself every once in a while. “Are you ready to head home?” 

Yuri nods and steps off the ice, quickly unlacing his skates and then following Yuuri out to the car for the short ride home. He feels giddy sitting in the back seat as his parents chat idly. Yuuri doesn’t divulge what Yuri was up to to Viktor, who just seems happy that Yuri wasn’t found overworking himself like he tended to do sometimes. Yuri stares out the window, thinking about finally nailing this new program of his. 

At the end of Thursday’s practice the following week, Yuri suddenly disappears. Well, not really disappears, but just sneaks off into the locker rooms early to change. Yuuri thinks it’s odd, and his fight response is a sinking flighty feeling that urges him to peer around the rink for any clue about what direction the teen may have wandered off in. But, Yuuri’s instincts are soon quelled when Yuri emerges from the locker room except now instead of his typical practice clothes of black leggings and a bank t-shirt, he’s dressed in a skating costume that Yuuri has never seen before. In fact, no one had seen it yet except for Minako who had shipped it to Lilia to give to Yuri. 

Yuri’s costume consists of dark green pants and a matching top that looks strikingly similar to the yukatas from Yutopia. Yuuri quirks an eyebrow up at his son, who usually would never choose a costume so plain. There’s some ribbon trim around the cuffs and the hems in a complimentary deep green as well. But there are none of the rhinestones or feathers or beading that are usually incorporated in Yuri’s skating costumes. 

“Why is he in his costume?” Yuuri asks, looking over at Viktor and eyeing his husband curiously. 

“You’ll see,” Viktor grins. Even he hasn’t seen a full run through of Yuri’s free skate yet. Only Minako, Lilia, and Yakov have. 

Yuri skates to the centre of the rink and takes his starting pose, his feet together and hands held over his heart with his shoulders leaned back slightly. His head is turned to face his parents. The music begins to play through the overhead speakers and the familiar tune registers in Yuuri’s mind as the melody begins to swell. Yuri’s arms move elegantly through the air around him as he moves around the ice, beginning his routine with a clean and simple figure before launching into a triple toe loop. 

Yuri skates his program solidly. His footwork on his step sequences aren’t quite there yet, still needing some polishing. But his spins are tighter and more controlled than before as he executes them beautifully, demonstrating the way Yuuri had coached him to improve. Throughout the entire performance, Yuuri leans over the boards, gripping them tightly as he watches. His eyes never move from Yuri and he gasps audibly as he watches his son land one of his signature jumps, a triple axel in the second half of the program. He wobbles a little on the landing, still trying to get used to his new legs but he’s landed it nonetheless. Yuuri’s heart swells in time with the music, completely captivated by his pup’s performance. 

Yuuri’s heart is so full it feels like it may burst. Happy tears well up in his eyes as he can feel the emotion radiating off of Yuri. He thinks about his family, about Viktor and Yuri and he thinks about his parents and Mari and Minako-sensei and Yuuko. He thinks about Hasetsu and much he loves to be there with his mate and their son. He thinks about the way the two Russians had secretly taken up trying to learn the Japanese language and had insisted on using chopsticks even when their skills were abysmal. He thinks about how different Yuri carries himself around Hasetsu now, waving and greeting people in the street and offering to help out around the onsen whenever they visit. He thinks about the way Hiroko always grabs Yuri’s cheeks and asks her son if he is feeding his pup enough. He thinks about the new family portraits hung up all over Yutopia Katsuki and how Viktor and Yuri are included in every one. He feels so much love for his son as he watches Yuri skate, he feels like the luckiest parent in the world. 

If someone had told Yuuri two years ago that the feisty little Russian who had yelled at him in the washrooms would be capable of expressing his love in such an open and honest way, Yuuri would never have believed him. But he was in a rink in Saint Petersburg, Russia, watching his son, his and Viktor’s son, skate just for him. Over the years, Yuuri has learned that Yuri expresses his love in interesting ways. 

Yuri yells when he is excited and kicking Yuuri so much in the beginning? Well that was only because Yuri didn’t know what else to do. It’s a strange feeling when your brain is constantly telling you to grab onto another person when you’ve hardly been held before. Yuuri looks back on it and jokes now, he says that Yuri was kicking him to make up for the fact that Yuuri wasn’t the one who carried him as a baby. It’s actually sort of funny. He also learns that like Viktor, Yuri struggles with his words sometimes. Instead he’ll squeeze against Yuuri’s side or makes grabby hands when he needs attention rather than asking for it. And instead of asking if Yuuri is okay when his anxiety is bad, Yuri brings him his favourite tiger. He’ll hold it out to his dam like an offering because if it can make Yuri feel better, it can make anybody feel better. 

Yuri is a sight to behold on the ice as he always is, but now, skating this routine to traditional Japanese folk music and in a costume that resembles a yukata, he’s taken it to a whole other level. The pure emotion that Yuri conveys through his movement rivals that of his Agape routine. Every swivel, every step, every jump, it all means something and Yuuri can see clearly what his son is trying to convey. Yuri skates in time with the music beautifully, like he was creating the piece as he skated and that’s the most magical thing one can see on the ice. He’s not quite at the level that Yuuri is, but this is his first honest attempt and that alone is enough to tug fiercely at Yuuri’s heart strings. He recognizes the song and he understands it all. Yuri moves to the rhythm easily, a meshing of worlds right before Yuuri’s eyes. He can see Yuri reaching out for him and being wrapped up, taken in and loved. Yuri skates like he is coming home. 

Yuuri looks on, as proud as ever as Yuri strikes the final pose of his routine. His chest is heaving and he is breathing heavily but there is a wide smile of satisfaction on his face. His arms are wrapped around his chest and it looks like he is hugging himself. Like at the beginning of his routine, he holds his pose facing his parents. Besides Yuuri, Viktor whoops and hollers, waving his arms dramatically in the air as he praises his pup. 

“Yuratchka! You were fantastic! Magnificent!” the alpha calls out, beaming. He too is incredibly proud. 

“Yura!” Yuuri cries out next. “Yura, Yura!” He yells, calling his pup to him. 

Yuri skates over to the boards in a flash, almost crashing into them as he leans over and gets enveloped in his dam’s arms. Yuri clings to the older omega fiercely, the tension and exhaustion leaving his body as soon as he smells Yuuri’s soothing scent of matcha and jasmine. Yuuri squeezes his pup tightly in his arms. His chest is warm with pride as he takes the blonde into his arms. Yuri stands taller than his dam now and has to dip his head down to bury his face in his neck but that doesn’t deter Yuri one bit. 

“That was incredible. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you, you were so beautiful,” he praises, rubbing a comforting hand across the teen’s back. 

“It’s for you,” Yuri sniffles slightly. “I didn’t have a family before and you took me in, your whole family too and I just, I didn’t know how else to show you,” Yuri babbles, completely overwhelmed with emotion after having finally skated his heartfelt free program all the way through. 

“I’m so proud of you, I’m so proud of you,” Yuuri repeats over and over. 

“What did you think?” Yuri asks nervously, pulling away to search his dam’s face for approval. 

“You were wonderful. My little Ice Tiger of Japan, huh?” Yuuri muses. Besides him, Viktor chuckles heartily, reaching out to brush Yuri’s bangs from his face. He too is beaming and couldn’t be prouder of his son. 

Yuri smiles so wide his cheeks hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> The music that Yuri skates to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkBGsxYJLxw&list=PLnOSH5j1sQh-TkTG_p4GitkjZ6sZuNflw&index=27


End file.
